Avengers Prime Universe
This here is the universe where some Transformers have become the Avengers after a crisis occurs with the Autobots and Decepticons. Iron Man Knock Out is the medic of the Decepticons who one night walked down as so did the Vehicons. Until he heard screaming of one of them. "No, please... NO!" He shouted out before he went dead silent. Literally. Knock Out was surprised. He ran down to find the dead body of a Vehicon. Another one walked and pointed his weapon. "Oh no you don't... NO!!" Knock Out ran to this closer scene only to find this Vehicon also dead. "Breakdown..." he spoke through his radio. "Yeah?" Breakdown was save while doing his duty. "You have to get to me," the doctor explained to his friend. "And stay close!" Once B.D arrived he asked what was going on. "I don't know Breaky, someone is killing the cons!" "Good thing Megatron and Soundwave are on vacation. But who?" "Never seen him. I just run to some screaming Steve guys but when I'm there they are dead." They heard some noises of smashing and explosions. They leaned closer to each other. "They have to hide no matter what!" They have escaped into Knock Out's lab, which has not been visited yet. "I cannot handle the cons anymore! Without Megs around this team is not taken good care of. I bet nothing happened to the Auutobots like this." "You're not suggesting we stay here until the killer leaves?" "I think we can fight back." He drew on some file papers and had a hologram project something. "I've been learning this human power source called the Arc Reactor, now I've discovered a small version would be powerful enough to power this armor I've just thought of." But just as K.O finished the design, a missile launched onto the missile. As he noticed, he got up but it blew up an shards of got into his chest. Breakdown was all safe. He avoided the missile when it launched , and now he thought it was Knock Out's end. K.O in his supposedly final moments got onto his table and grabbed some palladium before somewhat tinkering with it. By a minute he finished it and underwent some surgery to place the Arc Reactor. He blue light lit from the power source, and now he could live normally again. "You aren't dead yet?" Breakdown asked. "Guess it takes a few minutes for it to reach my spark." 5 minutes later... The attack was over. Knock Out and Breakdown sneaked out of the lab and looked everywhere to find nobody there. "The attack could be over." Knock Out said. They walked to where Megatron would be. On the throne was the untrustworthy second-in-command Starscream. "Good gracious all of my friends are alive!" Starscream looked at all his power and turned around to Knock Out. "Knock Out?" "You won't believe it. Somebody was killing our teammates five minutes ago. Look, I just don't feel like I want to part of the Decepticons anymore." "But then, we can't make you leave. Decepticons! Put him into jail." Two cons grabbed him by the arms and took him into his lab, stripped of his weapons so he couldn't escape. "In fact, you have a very, very powerful arsenal." "No..." he thought. "What was I thinking back there? I can't be so cowardly. That gives me an idea!" He pulled out the armor's specs and for months began creating it using his lab's resources. Then one day Starscream barged in and pointed his missile at him, in a moment he retracted and asked "Why do you think I would keep you alive. I would have totally killed you." He pointed his finger at Knock Out's Pacemaker. "Because of that. We need you alive rather than dead because you're the only one who would be able to build something lie that. You'd be useless if you were dead." He left as Knock Out continued building. The fifth month, he had completed the armor he would use to replace his original one he wore while being on Earth for a while. Wearing the powered exoskeleton, he punched his armored fist into the locked door. The Vehicons still alive drew their guns but did not expect as Knock Out punched the door and knocked them out. A few shot fire at him but his suit was bulletproof and he easily defeated them. One of them shot a bullet at his head but it bounced back on the con's head as he stood with his arm stuck in the wall. He walked back out and deflected all of the forces. He was undefeatable and walked out onto the place with Starscream and Breakdown. "Breakdown!' Knock Out shouted as Starscream launched a missile at the armored Knock Out. He launched a missile from his suit back to the new Decepticon leader before he flew out of the base carrying Breakdown. After these atrocious events, Knock Out's armor faded from his body and shown his normal armor. He and Breakdown had drove until they noticed a mountain with a white mansion. "Breakdown!" Knock Out told. "I've got the right place," he pointed out to the mansion. "Where are we, Knock Out?" "In LA. That's in California, a great place." Knock Out made himself home at the Malibu Mansion. He hanged out there and got the fun. A few minutes later, a blue female Autobot walked into the house. She noticed the Decepticon medic and aimed her guns at him. "If it isn't the two-wheeler Arcee." "Is this the cons' new undercover base?" "There are no Decepticons." Knock Out. "They're all dead, well there are still some out there, but they're loyal to Starscream. And he's rude. So really the Decepticons are pretty much gone." "Wow, we'll probably need to be together since I found this to be a base for me as well." "Yes. And I'm done with the violent doctor weapons." Meanwhile at the Decepticon base, some Vehicons headed to Knock Out's lab where one of them grabbed a sheet. "I found something!" One of them shouted. They put the file down and found it containing the armor Knock Out used to escape. "This is the specs for the armor Knock Out used to escape." "Splendid!" Starscream said. "But we have to focus on that he have all of the weapons the medic created for us!" "Got it" a Vehicon said as he grabbed some of Knock Out's weapons. Back at Knock Out's place, He and Arcee were thinking of how to defeat Starscream. Well maybe. Arcee attempted to comfort him. "Starscream didn't just make you like this." She told about her past. "My second partner, he was captured and he killed him. Speaking of which, why wouldn't he kill you?" "He realized I was too resourceful to be killed. I've been a weapons salesman in my Decepticon life." "Well, you're going to live here now?" "Well what? This is the only place where I can be safe." A few minutes later, Knock Out worked on his armor's upgrades. He soon realized he also needed some new resources if he needs to refine some of the suit's fe Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Ironmonger7)